The present disclosure relates to determining cumulative fluid flow in an earth model.
The oil industry and potentially other industries can benefit from information associated with underground conditions. For example, if an oil company is planning to drill a new oil well in an area, it can be beneficial to know of existing underground conditions, including the composition (for example, water, oil, gas) of particular areas and whether changes are occurring over time.